


Vivant

by djino04



Series: Frères [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Lorsqu'Elijah est ressuscité par Freya, Klaus a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il a failli perdre son frère





	Vivant

**POV Elijah**

Freya m'a ramené depuis une heure déjà. Je ne me sens pas encore au meilleur de ma forme, mais en tout cas je me sens mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je ne suis plus prisonnier de ce couloir blanc, de mes souvenirs, de mes cauchemars. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à combattre l'envie d'ouvrir cette porte rouge qui m'appelle sans cesse. Mais après qu'Hayley soit venue me rendre visite, je me suis promis de ne pas l'ouvrir de nouveau. Je ne vois pas voir ce regard de terreur dans les yeux des autres, que ce soit ceux de ma fratrie ou de ma petite nièce. Je refuse qu'ils découvrent ce monstre habitant en moi. Niklaus a bien des doutes à ce sujet, mais je ne veux pas les lui confirmer. Puis à chaque fois que je passe le pas de cette porte, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir revenir.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et secoue la tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Je suis en train de faire mon noeud de cravate, devant le miroir. Mes doigts bougent, sans que je leur dise quoi faire. Ils ont répété ce mouvement tellement de fois que s'en est devenu un automatisme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je mets un costume à cette heure de la journée. Certainement juste par habitude et par volonté de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre doucement. A travers le miroir, je vois Niklaus entrer. Il a quitté mon côté que pour aller remettre Hope au lit. Je le questionne doucement :

"Elle dort ?"

Je me retourne pour le voir hausser les épaules :

"Elle est couchée en tout cas."

Il regarde les objets se trouvant dans ma chambre, ne rencontrant pas une seule fois mon regard. Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a seulement quelques minutes, il ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre et maintenant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne veut pas être là. Je me place devant lui et pose une main sur son épaule :

"Qu'y a t-il ?"

Je le vois se mordre légèrement la lèvre, évitant toujours mon regard. J'attends quelques secondes, avant de placer ma main sous son menton pour lui relever doucement la tête :

"Niklaus, ça va ?"

"C'est à moi de te demander ça Lijah."

Sa non réponse et son langage corporel parlent pour lui. Mais néanmoins, je continue notre discussion, avec un léger sourire :

"Je vais bien petit frère, j'attendais tranquillement que vous veniez me chercher en revivant mes meilleurs souvenirs."

Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais il n'a pas besoin de connaître la vérité. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il se sentirait coupable inutilement. Puis c'est un problème que je dois régler seul, c'est un combat entre moi et cette bête qui m'habite. Et je ne le mènerait pas aujourd'hui. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui m'importe est mon petit frère. Je dois le faire parler et pour ça, je dois entamer une conversation :

"Viens on va s'asseoir sur mon canapé et parler un peu de ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence."

Mon absence : c'est une manière bien polie de dire que je suis mort durant plusieurs semaines. Et je pense que le coeur du problème est là pour Niklaus. Mais pour le moment, il hoche juste la tête. Une minute plus tard, nous sommes installés confortablement sur mon divan, côte à côte, un verre de bourbon dans une de nos mains. Nous parlons pendant plusieurs minutes, Niklaus m'explique ce qu'ils ont fait pour me ramener, le retour de Kol et Rebekah, … Je pose des questions pour le relancer quand il s'arrête. Puis un silence s'installe entre nous, un silence assez tendu du côté de mon petit frère. Je reste immobile, sirotant juste de temps en temps mon bourbon, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des reniflements. Je pose immédiatement mon verre et prend Niklaus dans mes bras alors qu'il craque :

"Tu étais mort Lijah."

Je lui caresse lentement les cheveux, tout en murmurant dans son oreille :

"Chhuuuutt, je suis là maintenant petit frère."

Je me doutais que ma mort était la raison pour laquelle Niklaus agissait ainsi. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si nos rôles avaient été inversés. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer continuer ma vie sans lui. Je perdrais mon frère, mais aussi mon confident, mon meilleur ami, … Mon seul but durant les 1000 dernières années était la rédemption de Niklaus. Sans lui, ma vie serait vide et terne. Nous ne nous sommes que très rarement quittés pendant plus de 10 siècles et je ne veux pas apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Mon petit frère s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je le laisse faire tandis que des sanglots ravagent sa poitrine et qu'il laisse sortir son chagrin. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il ne s'est pas laissé aller depuis ma mort. Il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il devait rester fort comme il le fait toujours devant le reste de la fratrie. Je suis le seul à voir ce côté de mon frère. Il n'y a que Rebekah qui l'aperçoit de temps en temps, mais jamais comme moi.

Je laisse mon petit frère se fondre dans mes bras, respirer mon odeur, entendre mes battements de coeurs et écouter mes murmures. Tous ces gestes le rassurent sur le fait que je sois bien vivant et avec lui. Il s'appuie de plus en plus contre moi alors qu'il se calme enfin et qu'il commence à somnoler. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, puis ses larmes ont fini de le vider émotionnellement.

Je pense qu'il faudra un moment avant que Niklaus accepte de me laisser hors de sa vue, mais je serai patient avec lui. Puis il m'a manqué aussi et malgré ce que je lui ai dit, j'appréhendais aussi de rester bloqué dans ce couleur blanc. Pas uniquement pour ce qu'il représente, mais aussi parce que j'étais seul là bas, loin de ma famille. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.


End file.
